


Coffey

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fantastic Racism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Although Xalina hated to admit it, she was a little excited for her blind date.





	Coffey

Although Xalina hated to admit it, she was a little excited for her blind date. She sat in the café, occasionally taking a sip of her coffey while she scanned the street outside through the window. Frowning, she glanced at the clock embedded into the café’s wall. Her date should be here by now.

“Maybe they’re just late.” She murmured to herself, her gaze shifting towards the door, “I’ll just wait a couple more minutes.”

An hour later, and there was still no sign of them. Sighing, Xalina got up, paid her bill and left. Evidently, he’d seen her horns.


End file.
